Un día algo especial
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Gon se casa. Eso es lo que le gritó Leorio a Killua mientras estaban hablando por teléfono. No puede ser, ¿no? Gon no se estaba casando con la loca de Palm. Definitivamente no, seguramente era una broma. Sin embargo él fue a asegurarse, por si acaso.


**Hola! Vine con un nuevo One Shot. Se suponía que era una actividad del foro de Joyas escondidas, pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada en ese momento. Sin embargo quise publicarlo ya que me pareció una buena idea. ¡Espero que lo leas, Sonye-san!**

 _Hunter x Hunter no es de mi propiedad_

* * *

Era un día soleado. Los pájaros cantaban, las cigarras hacían un sonido. En un día tan cliché como este, una melodía suave de órgano se escuchaba. Provenía de una iglesia

—N-no estoy s-segura si debería... —dijo una mujer que le llegaba el cabello casi hasta los pies, mientras se veía nerviosa al espejo.

Esa mujer que casi no reconocía le devolvía la mirada, vestida de un esplendoroso vestido blanco con unas flores rosadas decorándolo. Su cabello azabache brillante caía sobre su espalda.

—Tranquila Palm. Esto no es nada —habló una voz detrás de ella—. Sabes por qué lo hacemos, ¿no? No es necesario que estés tan nerviosa.

—¿S-seguro? —preguntó ella con indecisión, agarrándose el vestido.

—Sí, seguro —afirmó, esbozando una sonrisa tan brillante, que Palm sentía que en realidad el sol estaba allí mismo.

—Voy adelante, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Gon a Palm, con voz tranquilizadora—. Toma—le ofreció un vaso de agua, el cual ella aceptó con dedos temblorosos.

Cuando ella pestañeó, él ya no estaba.

No podía calmarse. No sabía como había ocurrido esto. Es decir, si sabía, pero... decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Intentó tomar del vaso...pero su garganta parecía no querer aceptar nada. Su agarre en la copa se hizo más fuerte, rompiéndola en el acto y mojando el espejo que tenía enfrente. Tenía suerte que su vestido no haya tenido el mismo destino también.

Pero sabía que tenía que avanzar hacia delante. Abrió la puerta de golpe y empezó a dar los primeros pasos.

Uno... dos... tres..., cuando de repente, unos escalones la hicieron trastabillar.

—Tranquila... esto no es nada. Le prometimos a Gon que no íbamos a volvernos locas. Respira...—se repitió ella a sí misma, intentando en vano que sus latidos acelerados que arremetían contra su pecho amainaran la marcha.

Tomó una lenta bocanada de aire y siguió su camino.

Pasando cada uno de los asientos, había un hombre con lentes que estaba llorando a moco tendido, con varios pañuelos ya usados a su izquierda. Más adelante, se encontraba una niña con coletas, sonriendo cálidamente hacia el frente, junto con una mujer de cabello anaranjado.

—Gon... cómo has crecido... ni te reconozco —lloriqueó el hombre mencionado anteriormente mientras se sonaba fuertemente su nariz ya enrojecida.

—Cálmate un poco, no es como si se acabara el mundo —dijo un chico de ojos marrones, poniéndole a modo de conduelo una mano en el hombro.

—Pero... es que... ¡es Gon! ¡Gon, ya sabes! —trató de explicarse, mientras sacaba otro pañuelo que le ofrecían.

—Sí, pero no es para ponerse a llorar...-

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo... Kurapika... —lo interrumpió, mientras mojaba la camisa de su amigo con mocos y lágrimas.

—¡No me ensucies mi camisa! —exclamó espantado el rubio, aunque al poco rato rindiéndose al ver la cara de Leorio.

Entre otros invitados estaba sentado... ¿Una especie de oso? observando detenidamente a las dos personas en el estrado.

Un hombre de tez oscura y cabello azul, aparentemente el cura, calló el murmullo de los alrededores aclarándose la voz. Recitó palabra por palabra robóticamente, como si lo hubiera ensayado millones de veces, hasta llegar a la parte decisiva:

—Gon Freecs... ¿tomas como esposa a Palm Siberia, para amarla y honrarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe? —declaró el hombre, mirando expectante al niño de pelo negro enfrente suyo.

—S-sí, acepto —tartamudeó un poco el chico de catorce años. A pesar de que había tratado de tranquilizar a su acompañante, no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso. No era un acontecimiento común que alguien se casara en la Isla Ballena.

El cura, nuevamente, repitió las mismas líneas a la chica enfrente de él.

Ella tomó aire y dio su respuesta —YO...n-

—¡Paren la boda! —irrumpió una voz mientras abría de un golpe las puertas.

—¡Te das cuenta que-...! —gritó el sacerdote, mientras observaba a la persona que había interferido en el ritual de matrimonio.

El chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso enfrente de su amigo.

—¡Gon! ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Qué diablos haces en este lugar? —dijo, mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros.

—Me... estás mareando Killua...

—Perdón.. —se disculpó el albino, mientras le daba una mirada de disculpa y lo soltaba de repente.

Se sacudió la cabeza —es decir, ¡NO!

El otro chico lo miraba con una mirada extrañado —q-quiero decir...—tartamudeó—. ¿Qué haces con Palm... ya sabes, esa Palm—susurró al chico, haciendo ahínco en la anteúltima palabra mientras la señalaba.

—Ella me pidió que simuláramos una boda porque quería ver a...

El chico lo interrumpió —¿cómo puedes creerle así nada más? No te das cuenta... —el volumen de la voz decayó cuando vio el aura asesina de la mujer. Los rizos antes caídos hasta los pies comenzaron a hondear como si estuvieran siendo elevados por una fuera sobrenatural.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de Palm, eh? Respóndeme —lo interrogó, su tono falsamente dulce decayó mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su vestido, cambiando su tono falsamente dulce a uno mucho más grave, casi amenazante.

¿El vestido tenía bolsillos? se preguntó Killua medio sorprendido. Las alarmas dentro de su cabeza le decían que saliera de allí rápidamente, pero él se quedó quieto en el lugar. No podía abandonarlo y dejarlo con esa chiflada.

Gon observó como Palm su cara se transformaba a cómo la conocía de verdad: los pelos desordenados, una aura asesina, y su compañera la arma afilada que portaba siempre que podía. Sin embargo él no podía dejar que ella matara a su amigo. No señor. Aunque él le había ayudado en todo esto, eso no quería decir que ella pudiera hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

—Tranquilícense... hey... —dijo Gon con una sonrisa forzada mientras observaba a su amigo que se recargaba de electricidad.

—¿Quieres pelear? —declaró el albino, mientras sus pelos se elevaban, aunque no tanto como los de la mujer.

Ella sacó tres tres cuchillos más

¿Tenía más cuchillos? se preguntó el adolescente de cabello puntiagudo con una gota de sudor.

—¡Palm nunca perdona a los que interrumpen un momento especial como éste! —gritó la chica mientras lanzaba lo que tenía en la mano derecha.

—¡¿Pueden parar de una vez?! ¡Vine aquí para mirar la boda de Gon! —exclamó el hombre que antes había llorado en los asientos, parándose de golpe.

Los dos enemigos jurados lo ignoraron, mientras seguían peleando. Cada vez el lugar estaba más deteriorado: sillas tiradas aquí y allá que habían costado una fortuna, ventanales de colores rotos, el cura refugiándose debajo del estrado, el pastel de bodas tirado al piso... en pocas palabras, un desastre total.

—Mmm~ ¿Debería irme o quedarme? —se preguntaba divertido un hombre de cabello rosa chicle que vestía ropa de arlequín, mientras observaba tranquilamente el caos que se estaba desarrollando.

Unas cadenas envolvieron a las dos personas responsables del desorden y las roturas, inmovilizándolas y tirándolas al suelo.

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Kurapika mientras sus orbes se volvían rojos. Todo el mundo se congeló en el lugar—. ¿Quieren destruir este lugar? ¡Pues váyanse a un campo de entrenamiento!

La mujer de pelo azabache bajó sus cuchillos, al igual que el cabello del albino volvió a la normalidad.

Gon miraba a la mujer. Se veía triste cuando observaba las cosas destruidas, aunque fue parte su responsabilidad.

—Palm...— susurró el adolescente de pelo puntiagudo, logrando atraer su atención.

—Fue... fue mi culpa. Lo sé... pero... yo quería- —lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro apenas visible por la maraña de pelos.

—Lo sé. Sé que no querías pelear dentro de este lugar—la consoló—, ¿pero te podías contener un poco, no?

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

—¡Gon! Pero ella-

—Nada de peros —espetó el chico, mientras observaba a su amigo con los brazos cruzados—. Tú también fuiste responsable. Tienen que pedir disculpas —se dirigió a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

El cura se incorporó de su escondite.

—Perdónenos por destrozar la iglesia —dijeron al unísono, a pesar de que el albino lo decía más recitando algo de memoria.

—¡Killua! —exclamó Gon, reprendiendo a su amigo.

—Está bien, está bien...— tomó una pausa, levantando las manos en rendición—. Lo siento viejo, yo realmente no tenía la intención de destrozar este lugar. Esta- —se contuvo al sentir como puñaladas en la espalda que resultó ser una mirada asesina. Tragó ávidamente y siguió—. Vine a este lugar porque oí de Leorio que ... Gon se iba a casar.

—¡No importa! —dijo el cura, dándole una sonrisa mientras su apariencia empezaba a cambiar a la de un Kiriko—, yo vine aquí para ayudar a Gon. Le hacemos un favor por lo de antes —le guiñó un ojo al adolescente de cabello azabache—. Sólo simulábamos una boda, ¡no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por tu amigo! —lanzó una carcajada.

—Y-yo no estaba preocupado —se sonrojó—, s-sólo estaba interesado y quería...

—Killua, está bien. Yo debería habértelo dicho... —confesó su amigo a modo de disculpas mientras le dirigía su clásica sonrisa brillante.

—Sin embargo—declaró el zorro cambiando a un tono más serio, interrumpiéndolos—, el problema es... todo lo que se ha roto. Le pedimos prestado a un compañero... y ahora no sé cómo pagarlo —se rascó la mejilla, dándoles una sonrisa forzada.

El albino elevó sus pelos de vuelta, dispuesto a huir. Su amigo nuevamente lo detuvo, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—Killua y Palm ayudarán en esto, ¿no es así? —dijo inocentemente.

—¡C-claro! —exclamaron los dos forzadamente.

—Yo quería comprar más chocolate —se lamentó el albino mientras le daba un fajo de billetes a la bestia mágica.

—¡Bien! —exclamó el Kiriko, mientras volvía a contar el dinero —. Creo que ya es suficiente con esto.

—Hey Killua ¿eso no es bueno? ¡Ya pasó todo! —dijo, pasándole un brazo alrededor de su amigo

—Sí, pero... —su semblante cambió a uno serio —. ¿Por qué fingiste hacer una boda así?

—Palm me dijo que quería ensayar una boda más realista... dijo... que quería ser más real para que se prepare para una verdadera boda...

—Gon, ¿es en serio? Siempre eres tan ingenuo...—resopló con fastidio, mientras observaba a su amigo sonriendo en disculpa.

—Por cierto, ¿invitaste a Hisoka también?

—¿Hisoka? —preguntó el adolescente, extrañado por la pregunta

—Sí, Hisoka —dijo, como si fuera un hecho obvio—. Había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que yo, y parecía que hablaba consigo mismo... —se quedó pensativo

—No lo sé... quizá alguien más lo habrá invitado.

—Lo dudo.

—Supongo que se habrá auto invitado entonces... aunque no sé cómo sabía en qué iglesia era.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Todos estaban hablando de este lugar! Cuando Leorio me dijo dónde estabas, supe que tenía que intervenir.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó su amigo, parando de caminar

—Porque... porque —trató de encontrar las palabras el albino, revolviéndose el cabello con molestia—. ¡Porque ya sabes cómo es Palm! Siempre está mal de la cabeza y está loca...

—¡No le digas así! Aunque admito que a veces se comporta algo extraña-

—¿Lo ves? ¡Lo estás admitiendo! No lo niegues. ¿Recuerdas la vez que me amenazó con matarme (de nuevo) por contradecir la "cita" que iban a hacer, sino la otra en la que "por accidente" se clavó un cuchillo cerca por donde estaba sentado, diciendo que se le había resbalado cuando estaba cortando pescado?

—Supongo que es su forma de demostrar cariño...

Su amigo lanzó un suspiro de resignación—es imposible hablar contigo...

Después se rieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, sin que los dos chicos se dieran cuenta, alguien abrió las puertas estrepitosamente de donde recién habían salido. Su pecho bajaba y subía de tanto correr. Su ropa era bastante desordenada, al igual que su pelo.

—¿Gon?... —preguntó, sin embargo sólo le respondió el eco de su voz—. Creo que llegué tarde...

—Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo...

—¿Mmm? —inquirió Killua, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

—Bueno, supongo que no es tan importante —se encogió de hombros.


End file.
